kurayami_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhails Arrival
Participants Castielcaoin ShadowValcore The Meeting ShadowValcore: -Shadow sat downstairs in the lounge part of the dorm she was bored sitting up in her room and Razi was nowhere to be found.- “So Bored.”-she muttered softly her contacts were still in and her hair was curly she wore a black collar around her neck to keep her bite marks hidden. She held in her hands a book. She knew more people were going to be moving in she wondered who and when though. Castielcaoin: Mikhail would be walking into the dorm with two large hockey bags on his shoulders which was easy for him even in his human form. His eyes were bloodshot from the recent stress in his week but he still kept a straight face showing people he is approchable. He was fairly quiet and was normally as he would reach his room throwing his bags on the floor of the room. He would look around the dorm and see through a crack in the door a woman with curly hair and blue eyes as he ran out and grabbed his last bag before some ghost took it or something. He would keep his door open with clear veiw for in and out as he begins to unpack- His hair swooped to one side as he looked through his bag- ShadowValcore: -Shadow heard footsteps and smelled a strange sent oh great another one she thought to herself as she sat up she had better go at least say high since she was Jr. Class Vice President she would at least be able to hide her self still it was hard to tell what she was with her contacts and her dress was relaxed but not as relaxed as she would be if her partner in crime was awake. Shadow walked out of the door into the boys side of the dorm.- “Hello I know you’re here Welcome to KHS”-she said in a soft and sweet voice.- Castielcaoin: he would look up from his bag and quietly wave to the woman, For a lycan, a person would think that he would be loud and obnoxious but no, he was a quiet one. = Hello- he said softly as he placed some cloths into his desser drawer, - My names Mikhail, you can call me Mik.- ShadowValcore: “I’m Shadow Valcore Vice President of the Junior Class here. Your different from the others of your kind” –she said softly and then laughed twirling her thick black hair around her fingers. Her eyes would scan over the boy as she leaned against his door frame.-Castielcaoin: He would stand showing the open shirt showing off his abs and chest as his large body stood over the woman as her scent fills her nose, - my kind?- he asked softly- what pretell are you my lovely little lady- He would raise a brow to her softly as he awaited her respone although he was slowly taking in little fetures about her, her eyes being slightly glossy, Her scent being anywhere from a witch to shapeshifter to vampire. He wasnt sure but time would tell if she wouldnt tell him, as he inched closer to her slowly= ShadowValcore: -Shadow would laugh- “You’re a werewolf are you not and to tell you what I am would ruin the game” –she smile softly not showing her teeth and her eye lids flickered about and she would look at him.- “Every year I play this game soon enough one of you will figure it out its normally a wolf that does anyway puts the two scents together.” Castielcaoin : im sure the more i see you ill figure it out. so why are you here = he asked softly. He wanted to know more about her being she was surprisingly beautiful for such a woman named as a creature. He was curious aboiut what she was but was sure hed find out soon enough. - i mean, what brought you to this school- He said softly- ShadowValcore : “I have to be here I have no choice my”-she paused for a moment then spoke- “Father per say decided that he wanted me to attend the school so that I can be a better help to him.” Castielcaoin: raises a brow- better help? Sounds like hes training you to either kill or suppress the feeling?- He said as he looks around and looks back to her- im here for my own free will but its not like i have anywhere else to go,= he turned and walked to the wall punching through it as he would wrap chains that he pulled from his bag. He would wrap them around and make it so they would be able to hold him- ShadowValcore: “Kill? Why would you think it was for killing?”-she laughed flickering her eyes softly and then looked at him his body language had changed and she could tell something was wrong- “What happened to your pack?” Castielcaoin: dead.- he said softly as his memory flashed back to the pack killing his family then to him looking at his dead pack, both his families dead. He grabbed his head and sighed then looked back to the woman- i suppose it isnt so bad here. The dorms are really nice i must say. We should play some pool sometime.- ShadowValcore: -shadow nodded- “Well I know what its like to kill someone you care about on accident.” –she blinked at the mention of pool- “Perhaps Razi and I could play with you one day.” Castielcaoin: He goes quiet and turns to her- who did you kill.- he said softly as his eyes go black but not from anger but from pain. - i killed my entire pack after they murdered my blood family. They originally turned me becuase they took pitty in me a month before.- He sighs and goes back to unpacking seeing her run off knowing she probably was busy. He would meet up with her later.